The present invention relates to a device or a method of fixing a metering member, in particular a metering pump, in a receptacle containing a substance to be dispensed, and it applies more particularly to dispensers that dispense small quantities, as used in the fields of perfumes, cosmetics, and pharmaceuticals.
It is known in the state of the art to use a ring for mounting a pump body on a receptacle. That system suffers from certain drawbacks and, in particular, requires an assembly operation that is relatively expensive given the nature of the receptacles (samples).
Another known system, disclosed by document EP-0 453 357 avoids that drawback by providing a pump body that is dimensioned so as to be suitable for being engaged as a force-fit in the receptacle. The ring then becomes pointless. To ensure that the pump is put properly into place, its body has a bottom portion of outside diameter that is smaller than the diameter of the neck of the receptacle. Tightening takes place in the neck by engaging the top portion of the pump body as a force-fit, which top portion must have an outside diameter that is slightly greater than the diameter of said neck. That device also suffers from drawbacks. Thus, since tightening is provided by the pump body itself, the dimensions thereof and in particular its outside diameter need to be of very great precision, thereby giving rise to excessive manufacturing costs. Secondly, the diameters of the necks of receptacles, in particular receptacles made of glass, can vary slightly on manufacture, and that can prevent the pump body being properly fixed in said receptacle neck. Furthermore, in some cases, engaging the pump body itself as a force-fit can lead to said pump body being compressed and can thus give rise to friction inside the pump which can spoil operation thereof.
Another device, disclosed by German Patent Document DE-31 22 982 provides for the pump body being snap-fastened to a bead on the neck of the receptacle. That device suffers from the drawback of requiring special receptacle necks and of being unsuitable for a standard neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,340 discloses yet another type of device in which a resilient ring is disposed fixed on the pump body and snap-fastened into a housing formed inside the receptacle. The device is complicated and costly to manufacture.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,340 discloses yet another type of device in which a resilient ring is disposed fixed on the pump body and snap-fastens into a housing formed inside the receptacle. The device is complicated and costly to manufacture.
An object of the present invention is to avoid the above drawbacks by providing a fixing device which is simple and low in cost, and which enables the body of a metering member such as a pump to be fixed in the neck of a receptacle while accommodating tolerances on the dimensions of said receptacle neck. The device of the invention can thus be adapted to any receptacle neck, whether standard or otherwise, and its dimensions can vary slightly on manufacture.